Razor
by SwiftFeather
Summary: Edward Elric was being persued by the people he loved. He cuts his wrist with a razor in his room, and Roy, Izumi, Al and Winry ran up to the room above. breaking the door, they realised that Ed had cut his own wrist. They might have been too late. Suicide
1. Chapter 1

**I thought that most of those suicidal fics are not good enough... so I decided to whip up somethig that's... suicidal? Really? And Ed will feel alone, and lost... and will want to end his own life.**

* * *

Edward Elric.

* * *

_What is this? Why am I chased like this? I wasn't the one who hurt that officer. Why the hell would Roy, Winry, Teacher and Al chase after me? I'll never forget that look... that look of hate. Hate towards me. And now, all I can do is to hide here... with a party going on downstairs. That innkeeper was kind enough to take me in for the night. Because he was drunk. I bet the next morning, I'd be exposed again, to the people that are persuing me. I'll end it. End it right here. Right now._

Edward blinked, sitting on the bed. This was a good inn. The floor is carpeted, and there's also a nice, clean and white bathroom. Edward thought about how desprate he was to get away just now, and in turn, the soldiers fired randomly at him. Meaning to intimidate, but just as he disappeared into the woods, a stray bullet caught him. Edward now held the wound inhis hand, alrady bandaged with a few strips of cloth. That had been 2 days ago. He even heard Roy yelling when he disappeared.

_"Darn! He got away!"_

Did he know that Ed was shot? No. He didn't know. Edward had crawled all the way here... and the drunk innkeeper had let him have the last room at the back of the second floor. With a tub. And he needs the tub. Edward walked over to the bethroom and turned on the tap to fill the tub. He heard some noise below, like welcoming. Edward went to the window. And he saw Roy. With Winry, Alphonse and Izumi. And Riza Hawkeye. With like, 5 soldiers behind him. Roy was holding up a picture of Edward. And asking the innkeeper. The innkeeper laughed and shook his head. Edward sighed. Then Roy pointed to the people behind him, and the innkeeper beckoned them in. Edward tensed_. They're coming in. I've to do it quick._

Edward stepped into the bathroom. The tub was filled halfway, but he didn't care. He took a razor from the sink and stared at the sharp edge. Then he sat down beside the tub. He closed his eyes and placed the sharp edge of the rasor on his left wrist. Edward enjoyed the feeling of his pulse beating so slowly... and in a nice rhythm. And he slid the razor sideways. It hurt. Edward opened his eyes and stared as the blood flowed down his arm to the ground. Then it dripped. The tub was 2/3 full. Edward cut deeper, moving the razor back on forth. Then he dropped the razor.

Edward felt sick. He can't breathe and he was hyperventilating. Edward saw that the blood in his wrist was still flowing, and his hand had already turned white. But the blood was cloting. He heard a room door slam below him and he slipped his hand into the warm water. The blood spread through the water, turning it red in an instant. With the water, the blood couldn't clot. That will ensure that his blood will keep flowing... Edward's eyes were heavy as he looked at the blood issuing from the deep cut in his wrist. Then his head fell forward and he slept, letting the blood flow into the water into the tub.

* * *

Roy Mustang slammed the door and yawned. Winry was taking the second last room at the end of the hall on the first storey. Its 10 pm now, and his search wasn't going too great. It seemed that someone was bathing above him. There was a sound of rushing water. Roy was taking the last room at the end of the hall. Izumi the 3rd last, Al, then the 5 soldiers. Roy took off his uniform and hung it on a chair before climbing into bed. He yawned, and after about 30 minutes of tossing in bed, he fell asleep.

* * *

_Drip... drip..._

_Shhhhh..._

Roy blinked awake. It was still dark outside the windows. Roy sat up, listening to a small dripping into the tub in his bathroom. The tap upstairs was still running. What time is it now? Roy stared at his pocket watch. Its already 11 pm. That means he had only slept for 30 minutes. Roy looked up. Why is that person's tap still running? And is his tap dripping?

Roy opened his bathroom door and switched on the light. The tap was not dripping. The ceiling was leaking. Roy caight sight of the water dripping from the ceiling into his tub. It was red. Blood. Roy looked up and realised something wasn't right. And he opened his door to see Winry, Izumi and Al outside in the corridor, looking bothered. "Someone's still bathing at this time? Its really noisy and its a waste of water." Winry said irritably. Roy stared at the trio and shook his head. "Something's not right about the room above mine. The person living above had kept his tub on ever since we came in. It had been an hour since the tap was running. And when I went into my bathroom, the ceiling above was leaking with blood." Roy said, gluping. "We better run up to check."

Winry and Izumi looked worried and nodded, while Al remained silent. Then he rushed up the stair and ran to the end of the corridor. "Oh god..." Roy said. The carpet in front of that room '73' was wet. Water was flowing out of the room. Roy knocked on the door. "Hello? Is there anyone in there?!" But there was no answer. "Hello?" Roy asked again, but there was still no answer. Roy rammed the door with his shoulder. The door quivered and Roy rammed at it again. The door was flung open. Roy ran in, and noticed that the bathroom door was open, and red water was flowing out into the room. A pair of legs, with shoes, can been seen from his angle. _I know those boots... no... it can't be..._Roy and the other three ran into the bathroom. And Roy almost collapsed on the ground.

Edward Elric was sitting beside the tub, a bloody razor on the ground beside him. His left hand was dangling in the water, blood still flowing from a cut in his wrist. Roy ran forward and pulled the boy's hand out from the water. His hand was cold and pale. So was his face. "Fullmetal! Fullmetal! Ed! Wake up!" Roy yelled as Winry ran in after him. "Ed!" She screamed. Izumi and Al stood at the doorway, shocked. "Nii...san...?" Alphonse said, staring at his brother's limp and pale body in Roy's arms. Someone turned off the tap. The water stopped flowing.

Izumi Curtis covered her mouth. Roy was shaking the boy in his arms and shouting his name. "Edward Elric! Wake up! Shit... call an ambulance!" Roy placed two fingers on Edward's clammy and pale neck. There was a small pulse, stopping a little here and there. Roy heart skipped a beat. "He's still alive! Get an ambulance! Ed... hang in there!"

"Why are you so stupid..."

* * *

Edward Elric lay on the stretcher, an oxygen mask covering his face, and a saline drip already hanging off his arm. He was given an injection for his bullet wound immediately as it has been infected. Now he was being rushed to the hospital at full speed.

Roy sat outside Edward's ward after the operation. They had to fill 3 packets of blood for him. That was how much blood Edward had lost. Roy couldn't face the boy. After some thorough checking, the officer admitted that he hurt himself, and put the blame on Edward Elric, resulting in this. Winry sat inside the ward, asleep beside Ed's right arm. Ed was still unconcious, even thought 3 days had passed.

And it only made Roy, Winry, Al and Izumi think the worst.

* * *

**Might be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is actually a recounting. 2 of the reviwers had mentioned that 'HEY WHY THE HECK ARE THEY CHASING HIM!!!???' and 'If they hate him, why would they care about him?!'**

**ok, I'll try to recount everything.**

* * *

Edward Elric opened his eyes. His head hurt. What happened? He stared at a bloody body lying in front of him. It was clad in military uniform. A male. He remembered running down the alley. That officer was behind him. Then he heard something. He stretched his metal arm out. There was a bang, and he fell to the ground. He was alright, no blood, no open wounds. Then he looked at his own hands. They're tainted with blood... and he was holding... a gun?

_I killed him. I killed that officer... didn't I?_ Edward stepped back. Where's the other officer? He heard a screaming down the road. It was the second officer. He was screaming bloody murder. And that wasn't a pun. Edward backed away and ran down the alley as Winry screamed, reaching the alley. _It wasn't supposed to be like this! Someone... help me... I don't want to face them anymore..._

"Ed...!"

Edward Elric turned a corner, and his brother's voiced echoed to nothing.

* * *

"No! I am not going back! Listen to me! I... I didn't kill him!" Edward yelled. "Its a mistake! Someone must have put the gun in my hand!" Edward yelled at the ring of officers surrounding him. Roy Mustang was one of them. His teacher, brother and Winry were waiting, and watching in the car. Riza Hawkeye pointed her gun at him, and so did the second officer. "Ask him! He knew what happened!" Ed pointed at the second officer... a warrant officer (no, not Falman) . The Warrant Officer's hand shook as he clinged onto his gun. "You! You killed my uncle!" The officer yelled at Ed. "I won't forgie you! I saw it with my own eyes..."

Roy glared at Ed with some authority. "Fullmetal... come back with us. We promise nothing will happen to you." Roy said coldly. Something was definitely going to happen to Ed. Edward knew that. Ed shook his head. "No... no!" Edward ran, clapping his hands together. He formed a blade out of his automail and pushed through the ring of officers. Roy snapped his fingers after Ed and then nothing happened. All the officers stared at him. Roy snapped a few more times. Nothing happened. "Sir...you put on the wrong gloves." Riza said, sighing. Roy stared at the gloves. It was plain and white, and definitely made of cotton. "What... the... WHATEVER! Fire at his feet! Don't hit him! Subdue him!" Roy yelled.

Everyone aimed, and fired at Edward's feet. Edward leapt around, avoiding the bursts of the soil beneath him._ I didn't kill him... I didn't... why didn't sensei, Winry and Al speak up for me? They were so silent... Silent... The trees... I must get into the forest... _Something hit Edward's side as he dove into the forest, and rolled down the slope. Then he came to a sudden stop as his body rammed into a tree trunk, and he lay there, his stomach bleeding. He has been hit by a bullet. And it had been aimed on purpose, according to his calculations. It was aimed at his left leg, but Ed went too low at that time, because he wanted to dive, so it hit his stomach instead. It hurt. Edward pulled out the bullet with much pain. Then he pocketed the golden silver bullet in his pocket.

He got up and limped away, hopefully finding some place to stay for the night. Edward tore off his red coat, and tied it around his stoach to staunch the wound, then he continued walking in the forest.

* * *

**R&R. ) To be continued... next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, i suppose I considered PURE's review as a 'flame' for myself. But thanks alot. All fanfictions don't make sense because most writers had no idea how to plan their stories, and 99.9 normally turns out well. And sorry about the typos. Because I am typing straight from an old document I uploaded and not from Microsoft Word or anything, so please understand that I don't check my paragraphs or reread it, so... hahahahahhaha sorry.**

* * *

Edward Elric's eyes opened, then he squinted. The hospital lights were bright. And it was kind of quiet. Except for the sounds of machines whirring as they checked his pulse and breathing. The gas mask on his face was noisy, too. He could hear a 'sssss' sound issuing from it, showing that gas was being steadily pumped into the mask from a plain grey tube connecting to an oxygen tank. Edward felt someone lying beside his right arm and he looked down. The blonde hair resting on a fair-toned arm tolf him it was Winry Rockbell.

_Wait. Why am I in a hospital? And why is Winry lying next to me? And why am I not dead? My wrist..._

Edward looked down at his left arm. There was a needle inserted into his forearm (joint part) , and his wrist was bandaged. A tag hung off his four fingers, excluding his thumb. He tried moving his wrist. It hurt alot, which meant that it had started to heal. _And my stomach... _It doesn't hurt alot anymore, and his body felt better, less tired, which meant that they, too, treated his stomach wound. _They rescued me. I wonder how they knew..._

* * *

Roy Mustang sat outside, still not asleep. He wondered when will Edward wake up. He had owed it all Ed, helping him track down the mastermind behind all this. Roy rolled a golden silver bullet between his index and thumb, feeling it grooves. It was the grooves that gave that soldier away. The Warrant Officer's gun matched the grooves on the bullet. He had shot Ed on purpose, because the Warrant Officer's aim was only abit behind Hawkeye's. He had scored well in his shooting test. Of course he wouldn't miss Edward Elric. He had to wound Ed.

And leave Ed to die in the forest. Roy had questioned the Warrant Officer and it turned out that they, the Warrant Officer and the 'dead' officer had put this plan into action in bid to expel the kid out pf the army. As they claimed, 'Kids shouldn't meddle with Adult stuff.' _How right they are. If Ed hadn't joined the army 3 years ago... he wouldn't have to go through all this. And, I have wronged him. I thought he'd also come and kill me... because he didn't want to suck up to the adults anymore... haha..._ Roy laughed humorlessy and stood up.

Roy walked quietly to Ed's ward door and opened the door slowly.

* * *

Ed's gold eyes met Roy's black ones.

And they stared at each other. "Colonel..." Edward said, eyes widening. Edward frantically tried to get up, looking full of fear. ROy panicked and ran over, holding onto Ed's shoulders gently. "Ed! Calm down... I am not here to catch you." Roy said, staring at Ed. Then he smiled. "You're... alive. And awake... I am... so glad."

Edward stared up at the Colonel and laid back onto the pillow, still stiff. He was still afraid. Will he still be charged for something he didn't do? "Colonel! I really didn't do it - hack cough cough" Edward coughed, gasping and Roy calmed Edward down again. Roy looked down at Ed and sighed. "I know... calm down... I have already... uncovered the culprits behind it. You didn't kill anyone. Those two Officers, Balt and Dunce, made it all up, and they will spend time in prison. You've been here for 2 days. I rushed you here and found this in your pocket." Roy said, and held up the bullet that Edward had dug out of himself. "Thank god we weren't too late."

Winry stirred to all the noise going around her and blinked. "Huh... what time is it...?" Winry asked, rubbing his eyes. Edward had relaxed when he learnt that he was now clear. "Its 7:34 PM according to the digital clock behind you." Edward said softly through his gasmask. Winry looked stunned when she heard that voice. "Ed?" Winry bent over and stared at Ed.

"Hi."

"ED! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Winry yelled and hugged him. Roy pulled her back as Edward winced.

**SLAM!!!!!**

Edward , Roy and Winry jumped as the door slammed open.

"EDWARD ELRIC IS AWAKE?!" The crowd at the door yelled simultaneously. Edward's eyes almost popped out at the gathering at the door.

They all rushed to his bed and spoke to him at once. (Guess who said what )

"Edward! You're a disgrace to me! Why would you ever do that? You never listen to this Sensei of yours!"

"Edward Elric, I was so worried!!!! Here's some banadages I made, an artistic way of making bandages that is passed down in my family for 17 generations!"

"Yo, Eddles. I heard to totally screwed up! Roy, was it your fault again? HUH? And while you're unconcious, my widdle Elysia has grown some more and she was like 'ahhh, what happened to Ed?' Wanna see some pictures?"

"Brother! You stupid moron!"

"Edward Elric Sir! Why don't you listen to adults more?!"

"Edward Elric, sir... when you are sleeping, I suppose you're thinking about your girlfriend!"

"Fullmetal Alchemist! This is a happy day and I shall not send you to the arms of god. cricks fingers, then smiles"

"SCAR?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" All the State Alchemists in the room exclaimed. Scar looked at them. They looked back.

"What?" Scar said, looking around.

"Good thing I soundproofed the room." Edward said, sighing through his mask. Roy spewed blood. "WHEN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Edward raised a finger. "Since they started bursting in.

* * *

**LOL. I was SOOOOO tired after the ROy and Ed part that I had to add in something WEIRD. I didn't think it was funny hahahah :P**


End file.
